Fight Girl
by Arisaaoi
Summary: Seperti biasa 11 Konoha setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat selesai mengadakan perkumpulan di tempat biasa. Hinata yang mulai memutuskan berubah menantang Sakura untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Pertarungan antara dua kunoichi dari satu desa? Rrrr. #badsummary Mind to RnR please?


The Fight Between Two Kunoichi

**Summary: Seperti biasa 11 Konoha setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat selesai mengadakan perkumpulan di tempat biasa. Hinata yang mulai memutuskan berubah menantang Sakura untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Pertarungan antara dua kunoichi dari satu desa? Rrrr. #badsummary Mind to RnR please?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, EYD tidak beres dan banyak **

**Kekurangan lainnya.**

Neji Hyuuga adalah kakak dari Hinata Hyuuga. Demi melindungi orang yang dicintainya dan orang yang dicintai adiknya ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Hinata dan Naruto. Dua pasangan yang sekarang sedang digosipkan setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir.

"_Ma .. Ma_ Kudengar di perang dunia ninja kau menggenggam tangan Hinata setelah Hinata memegang pipimu?" Goda Ino sambil menyenggol pelan Naruto.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto tetap memegang _style cool_. "Ya ... begitula. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Kurasa kalian cocok. Kalau kalian berjejer kalian seperti Minato – san dan Kushina – san. Tetapi Hinata yang menjadi Minato – san dan kau cerewet seperti Kushina – san." Sergah Sasuke, mantan nekunin itu yang sekarang menjadi pengganti Neji sejak kematian Neji.

"_Hai Hai_. Sasuke – kun benar." Seseorang berambut merah keturunan klan yang sama dengan Naruto itu datang. Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah Karin. "K-Karin?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi desa Konoha." Angguk Karin.

"_Tokorode _... Kau jadian dengan Hinata, Naruto? Kalau begitu Sasuke milikku." Karin langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. "Kau menjauhlah." Sergah Sasuke dengan wajah malas – malasan.

Wajah Hinata memerah lalu mendekati Naruto meremas erat lengan baju Naruto membuat Naruto dan beberapa teman terkejut. "Nah... Wajah malu – malu Hinata lah yang paling kau suka Naruto." Karin mengedipkan matanya.

"Ha ha.. itu benar." Sergah Ino.

Shikamaru menyenderkan badannya dengan wajah malas. Choji menawarkan snack ringannya kepada Sai. Tenten hanya diam termenung memikirkan hal hal masa lalu yang tidak penting. Lee terus memainkan _taijutsu_ nya. Shino? Hanya memandang dengan wajah misterius seperti biasa. Kiba? Tentu mendumel tidak jelas melihat Hinata, orang yang disukainya mulai _agresif_.

Dan ... Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah persis kepiting rebus. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Mungkin Karin yang mendekati Sasuke 'Miliknya' dengan sembarangan atau perkataanya. Atau mungkin juga Hinata?

"_Sore wa tadashiduse_? Ka ... Rin?" Sakura yang merasa di halangi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke berwajah masam dengan kedua tangan melipat di atas dada. "_Hai. Sore wa hontoda_." Karin makin menggandeng erat Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Karin.

"S-Sakura – _chan_ ? Kau kenapa?" Naruto menatap bingung ke Sakura lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura.

Sakura membuang muka nya menghadap Kiba. "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santai sambil melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar. Sakura tidak bergeming. "Ha? Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" Sakura membalikan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang sedikit menyerngitkan alis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke lagi secara bersamaan.

Ino tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. "Hei Hei teman teman Sakura. Kalian tahu Sakura itu cemburu." Ino mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura setelah 10 detik yang artinya perkataan Ino itu benar.

"Hah paling Sakura – _chan_ cemburu karena Sasuke dekat dengan Karin." Naruto menghela nafas seolah tahu apa yang dipikiran Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Tidak aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja kalian temanku, dan mendapatkan pasangan. Aku ... hanya tidak suka." Sakura mencibir pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Oh?" Dari balik belakang tubuh Naruto Hinata muncul dengan wajah angkuh sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa Hinata?" Sergah Sakura saat jarak antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"_Ma _... Kau mau mengambil Naruto – kun dariku?" Kini hidung mereka bertemu. Sakura mengerutkan dahi dengan perasaan kesal. "H-Hinata." Lirih Naruto pelan melihat perubahan dratis dari Hinata.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Naruto - kun... setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat. Siapa yang menghalangi itu aku akan ... membunuhnya!" Teriak Hinata lalu menjauhkan diri dari Sakura dan melemparkan Shuriken ke arah Sakura.

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin dan Sakura lantas meloncat ke atas sebuah kotak. Perubahan Hinata itu tentu membuat Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino terkejut.

"_Tch_... Aku serius aku tidak ada niat untuk bertarung dengan temanku. Tetapi, memperebutkan Naruto? Kurasa itu menarik!" Sakura melangkah dengan cepat untuk memukul Hinata.

Mata Naruto membelak mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. "Artinya dia menyukaimu, _Dobe_." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan nya kepadamu." Sasuke menatap pasti ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "_Teme_ ... kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan memberikan Sakura – _chan _kepadamu." Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"_Shannaro_!" Teriak Sakura yang tengah berusaha memusatkan chakra nya ke tangan untuk menghantam tanah. Dengan segera Hinata yang terkena serangan itu terhempas. 'Gawat! Kalau aku kena langsung dari pukulannya aku sudah tamat.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati yang mengakui keunggulan Sakura.

Sakura berdecih pelan menatap Konoha yang masih di tahap pembangungan. Hinata yang terhempas jauh hampir ke arah perumahan didatangi oleh Sakura yang tengah siap menghancurkan Hinata dengan jurus yang dia sebut '_Okasho_'

Lagi – lagi Hinata terhempas ke tanah dan jatuh di tengah tengah desa. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mendatangi Hinata. 'Bunga Sakura!' Lirih Sakura yang tengah berlari begitu menatap pohon Sakura.

Sakura terus saja menghantam Hinata menggunakan Taijutsunya. Sampai dibawah pepohonan Sakura yang telah gugur jatuh ke tanah. Hinata membentuk dua chakra di tangannya dan serius menyerang Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah fokus dengan jebakan untuk Hinata langsung di serang menggunakan _Juho Shosiken_ membuat Sakura terhempas. "Dia berniat membunuh Sakura?!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat pertempuran antara dua kunoichi yang diakui keunggulannya di desa Konoha.

"Sasuke.." Lirih Naruto pelan begitu Sasuke ingin menghentikan pertarungan itu melihat Sakura terluka parah. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tenang saja."

"_Tch_..." Sasuke berdecih pelan begitu Naruto melarangnya untuk menolong Sakura.

Dengan badan yang dipenuhi rasa sakit Sakura bergerak dan tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata berjalan mendatangi dirinya.

_BWARRR!_

Suara ledakan yang memancing perhatian banyak orang membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. Hinata kemudian langsung terkejut dan dengan secepat kilat ia langsung meloncat ke atas genteng.

"K-Kenapa?" Raut wajah Hinata berubah sambil memegangi tangannya yang terkena luka bakar. "Heh..." Sakura berdecih lalu bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hinata. Kuakui kau memang pintar, cantik, dan ... kuat yang cocok menjadi pendamping seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi apakah seorang wanita yang mudah terkecoh oleh serangan kecil milikku bisa menjadi milik Naruto? Heh?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Naruto –_ kun _selalu menyukaimu yang menyukai Sasuke! Sedangkan aku sudah menyukai Naruto -_ kun_ sejak kecil, dulu ... ketika Naruto -_ kun_ tidak diakui oleh desa. Jauh dalam lubuk hati ku aku mengakui dia dan ingin berubah menjadi dirinya. Tapi ... kau dibutakan oleh cinta Sasuke. Kau menangisi Sasuke, menyerahkan semua nya kepada Naruto-_ kun_ sedangkan kau hanya menangis dibalik kamar! Sekarang ... setelah Naruto-_ kun_ berkorban untuk semua yang kau anggap untuk dirimu kau menyatakan cinta. Itu Munafik." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura menunduk dengan ucapan Hinata yang menusuk hatinya. Hinata benar. Dulu, Naruto menyukai dirinya yang lemah. Sakura buta oleh cintanya kepada Sasuke. Setelah nukenin itu pergi meninggalkan desa ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyerahkan semua kepada Naruto. Semua perjuangan Naruto yang dianggap untuk dirinya. Dan ... Sakura merasa tenang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang ia cintai.

Sakura menggengam erat tangannya. "Kau benar ..." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Kau mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hati mu sejak kau kecil. Aku membenci Naruto dan selalu mencintai Sasuke-_ kun_. Menyuruh Naruto berkorban sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis. Tetapi ... setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke -_ kun_. Aku sadar ketika ia hendak membunuhku. Dia bukan lagi orang tempat untuk ku kembali, dia tidak bisa kusentuh. Saat itu aku tengah frustasi. Naruto datang menolongku dan mengucapkan kata – kata yang menyakiniku bahwa dia akan selalu ada disisiku! Ya. Aku menyatakan cinta dengan kebohongan tidak sepertimu yang berusaha menolong Naruto. Aku hanya sebuah pengecut ... tetapi sejak perang dunia ninja aku memutuskan untuk berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sasuke-_ kun_. Aku yang sekarang bukanlah seorang pengecut Hinata ... aku menyukai bahkan mencintai Naruto yang selalu berada disisiku. Meski kau menganggap ini munafik, tetapi cintaku adalah sesuatu yang tulus." Pasti Sakura.

Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Sakura untuk menyerang Sakura menggunakan _Junken_ miliknya sedangkan Sakura sudah siap dengan jutsunya. Sebuah pukulan Junken hampir mengenai tubuh Sakura.

Namun dengan segera Sakura berlari untuk menghindari meloncati beberapa bangunan sambil melemparkan senjata senjata ke arah Hinata. Karena terus berlari Hinata juga menggunakan beberapa senjata senjata lainnya.

Sebuah _kunai_ berhasil melukai tangan Sakura dengan luka yang cukup parah. "_ssshh_.." Rintih Sakura yang kesakitan karena luka itu. Sakura mengencakan kecepatannya sambil menyembuhkan lengannya.

"Tsunade _– sama_!" Teriak Shizune dengan tergesa gesa sambil membawa Tonton yang juga terdapat raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tsunade yang menatap keluar itu berbalik memandangi Shizune bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura _– chan_ dan Hinata sedang bertanding! _Tch..._ mereka serius! Hinata sampai menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk membunuh Sakura – _chan._ Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tsunade _baa chan_?!" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

Wajah Tsunade langsung terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku memang pernah mendengar dengan pertandingan rival antara Kakashi dan Gai. Tetapi itu tidak serius. Apa maksudmu mereka hanya meniru Kakashi dan Gai?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku pastikan Hinata dan Sakura _- chan_ berniat untuk saling membunuh!" Bentak Naruto. Tsunade memegangi kepalanya lalu menghela nafas. "Kau tidak pantas!" Suara itu membuat Tsunade beralik melihat ke luar dari kacanya.

"Itu mereka!" Lantas semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut.

"Heh? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Wajah Kakashi berkerut begitu menatap wajah Naruto, Sasuke, Shizune dan Tsunade tengah khawatir. "Sakura –_ chan_ dan Hinata bertarung." Naruto menggenggam pasti tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung menyipitkan sebelah matanya. "Hah?"

Sakura dan Hinata berlari dengan mengontrol chakra untuk menaiki tebing dimana patung Hokage dipahat. Sakura dan Naruto terus bertarung selama menaiki tebing dengan kaki yang dikontrol oleh chakra mereka.

Sakura menendang betis Hinata dan berhasil membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun Hinata berhasil memusatkan chakra nya kembali. "Tch!" Sakura berdecih pelan.

Setelah diatas tebing dengan nafas yang ngos – ngosan mereka berhenti beberapa saat. Hinata bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura menggunakan _Hakke_ _Kusho_nya. Sakura yang tengah panik langsung mengeluarkan darah dan mengeluarkan gulungan.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Teriak Sakura lalu berhasil mengeluarkan Katsuyu – hime. Hinata yang terkejut langsung membelah bagian Katsuyu. Namun setelah itu Katsuyu yang dihancurkan oleh Hinata kembali menyatu.

"Sakura? Kau yakin membunuh teman seperjuanganmu?" Sakura hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Katsuyu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Lalu Sakura langsung naik di atas kepala Katsuyu untuk menyerang Hinata.

Namun sayang karena kekuatan Hinata Katsuyu kelengahan. Dan pilihan terakhir harus melawan Hinata satu lawan satu. Setelah Katsuyu menghilang diselingi oleh ikat kepala pelindung Konoha milik Sakura dan Hinata terjatuh.

"_Shannaro_!" Teriak Sakura lagi sampai menghancurkan dan membuat kepingan batu batu naik. "Oh tidak. Sakura memanggil _Kuchiyose_ dan bahkan menghancurkan tebing pahatan patung hokage. Apa yang akan kita lakukan Tsunade – sama?!" Sergah Shizuna yang melihat pertarungan itu.

Shizune kemudian maju selangkah namun dengan segerea Tsunade memberhentikannya. "Kau hanya perlu yakin kepada juniormu, Shizune. Dia sekarang sudah melampauimu, dia bukan _kunoichi_ yang bertindak tanpa alsan." Tsunade tersenyum. Shizune hanya bisa pasrah.

Hinata mengenakan _Hakke Kuhekisho_ ke perut Sakura. Disaat bersamaan Sakura yang tengah menggores wajah, tangan, perut, dan kaki Hinata dengan _Chakure no Metsu_ nya. Mereka terdiam dengan nafas ngos – ngosan

Sedetik Hinata ambruk dengan banyak darah keluar dan sedikit hembusan nafas kecil. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam namun kemudian ia ambruk dengan sendirinya karena tengah habis chakra.

Hinata yang masih bisa bernafas kecil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nafas ngos – ngosan.

Yang Hinata ketahui jika Sakura menekan lagi kekuatannya dengan segera ia akan membunuh Hinata. "Kita _Kunoichi_ Desa Konoha. Sangat sulit saling membunuh apalagi kita teman. Terlebih lagi Hinata ... aku tidak akan membunuh teman seperjuanganku. Bahkan hanya dengan bertarung denganmu aku merasa hina." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata yang saat itu masih terdiam dengan ucapan Sakura.

Hinata hampir saja meneteskan air matanya. "Maafkan aku..." Lirih Hinata pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang ingin memiliki Naruto. Kita sama sama mencintainya. Ini sama seperti ketika aku dan Ino, ahh aku jadi kangen. Tetapi cinta tidak akan membunuh persahabatan kita Hinata. Jika cinta membuat kita memutuskan persahabatan lebih baik aku tidak memiliki Naruto selamanya. Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi." Tiba – tiba setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mendengkur pelan dengan wajah manisnya

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa aku harus merelakan Naruto untuk mu Sakura. Dia mencintaimu. Kalian cocok." Ujar Hinata lalu langsung menutup pelan matanya dan telah berada di alam lain.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang diperban. Begitu ia membuka mata ia menemukan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum senang. "Hinata... mana?" Sakura melirik ke segala arah.

Melihat itu Ino langsung menahan sahabatnya itu. "Uoo.. Sakura. Kau tidak terlalu boleh banyak bergerak. Tahan dirimu. Hinata sedang diobati oleh Shizune _– san_." Ujar Ino.

"Sakura!" Teriak Tsunade diiringi tapakan kakinya yang menyentuh lantai rumah sakit.

Sakura sedikit ketakutan dan berusaha melindungi diri. "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan peraturan dilarang saling bertarung dengan sesama ninja dari desa yang sama?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahi sambil berwajah seram.

"Anu.." Sakura sedikit ketakutan begitu melihat wajah Tsunade.

"Akulah yang menantang Sakura. Untung kau tidak apa – apa!" Hinata dengan perut, tangan, kepala, dann kaki diperban berusaha mendatangi Sakura. "Hinata. Tubuhmu belum bisa apa – apa." Teriak Shizune.

"Luka ku tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding Sakura." Lirih Hinata pelan.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tsunade hanya diam. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa." Sergah Sakura. "Aku akan menyerahkan Naruto –_ kun_ untukmu." Hinata berjalan kembali ke arah kamar rawatnya bersama dengan Shizune.

"Memperebutkan 'Naruto' adalah tujuan kalian?" Tsunade memasang wajah menggoda mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura yang berwajah merah.

"Itu.." Wajah Sakura memerah sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ino dan Tsunade kemudian tertawa.

_A Few Moment Later_

"_Aishiteru, Naruto – kun." Lirih cewek berambut panjang itu pelan._

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita berambut panjang itu lalu mengecup dengan penuh perasaan lalu mereka tertawa kecil._

"_Kau mau makan apa Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum menggoda._

"_Ramen buatanmu." Jawab Naruto sambil mengecup pipi pasangannya._

"_Lebih baik aku membuat Onigiri Katsuobushi plus tomat kesukaan Sasuke." Cewek itu memalingkan wajah dengan menyebut nama uchiha._

"_Kau tidak boleh begitu kepada suamimu." Naruto mengecup sekali lagi bibir wanita itu. Kemudian wanita itu memegang tangan Naruto sambil berjalan menuju rumah mereka._

_Fin_

Story baru dari author payah bernama Arisaaoi

Story pertama atau mungkin kedua tentang pertarungan.

Sebuah Story yang terinspirasi dari gambar Sakura mengalahkan Hinata

Ide yang didapat ketika membaca pendapat 'kuatan sakura atau hinata'

Sebuah penjawab menjawab

'Kalau part I Hinata, kalau part 2 Sakura. Tapi tidak tahu karena mereka tdak pernah bertarung'

Okay, kalau begitu saya akan membuatkan pertarungan Sakura dan Hinata tanpa seorang pemenang untuk merebutkan Naruto.

Kay, kira – kira siapa wanita berambut panjang itu?


End file.
